26 Cosas Que Hace un Hombre Enamorado
by AlexaBlack19
Summary: OneShot.Cuando su amiga le pregunta a Lily como se dio cuenta si James la amaba de verdad, Lily le da 26 razones por las cuales se dio cuenta y de paso ayuda a su amiga aclarar sus sentimientos sobre cierto chico atractivo y oji azul llamado Sirius Black


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece Rowling me gano la idea jeje, no gano ni un centavo con esto excepto por maravillosos comentarios.

Summary: Cuando su amiga le pregunta a Lily como se dio cuenta si James la amaba de verdad, Lily le da 26 razones por las cuales se dio cuanta de de eso, y de paso ayuda a su amiga aclarar sus sentimientos sobre cierto chico atractivo y de ojos azules llamado Sirius Black…

Holas aquí les va mi tercer one-Shot espero que lo disfruten.

26 Cosas Que Hace Un Hombre Enamorado

Lily se encontraba en las gradas del campo de Quidditch con un libro en las manos y viendo de reojo a su novio, porque si finalmente le había dado el si a James Potter y no se arrepentía en absoluto, James no se lo permitía, estaba feliz era su séptimo año faltaba poco para que este se terminara, tenia un novio amoroso, unas amigas fantásticas y un futuro por delante.

Se quedo un momento observando a James que en ese momento se encontraba dando ordenes al el equipo a toda voz, Lily sonrió sabia que el partido de la próxima semana era muy importante de James, no solo seria el ultimo partido del año si no el ultimo en Hogwarts y el deseaba con fervor ganar la copa, claro que el que el partido fuera contra Slytherin era un incentivo muy bueno también.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Sirius Black que era golpeador del equipo parecía no estar tan estresado como James, pero aun así bastante concentrado, ese año había descubierto muchas cosas entre ellas que a pesar de que parecieran fríos e insensibles (excepto Remus el siempre había sido muy dulce) los merodeadores eran a pesar de todo leales honestos y confiables, descubrir que había mas allá de la fachada de conquistador en Sirius había sido una agradable sorpresa y ahora ella lo consideraba su amigo, y Sirius... Sirius lea consideraba como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo según sus palabra.

Observo como su amiga Ángela se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba, desde hacia días había estado bastante pensativa, Lily sabia la razón, porque de echo es "razón" tenia nombre y apellido "Sirius Black", sabia (por experiencia propia) que ella estaba confundida espero a que se sentara y que decidiera hablar

-Lily – la llamo Ángela mirando hacia el campo muy específicamente un punto y con voz ausente pregunto – ¿Como supiste que James te amaba de verdad?, que no era solo un juego.

-Porque el hizo las 26 cosas que hacen los hombres cuando están enamorados? – contesto con la voz monótona como si estuviera dando una definición en la clase de McGonagall, aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos.

-¿las 26 cosas que hace un hombre enamorado?, de donde te sacaste eso? ¡De la biblioteca¡- exclamo algo mosqueada por como la estaba mirando su amiga. Lily solo soltó una carcajada.

-No, no lo saque de ningún libro, mi madre me lo dijo el verano pasado cuando le pregunte como había sabido que papa era el indicado de echo de esa forma entendí por fin que James no estaba tratando de que fuera otra en su lista, que realmente era sincero, el hizo todas esas cosas por mi y mas solo que yo era demasiado cabeza dura como para verlo.

-mmm...y cuales son esas cosas – pregunto con interés

-Bueno primero que todo sabe hacerte sonreír cuando estas triste- comenzó Lily

- Dos trata de oler tu pelo secretamente pero tu SIEMPRE te das cuenta

-tres, te defiende cuando lo necesitas, pero aun así respeta tu independencia.

-cuatro, va por detrás de ti y pone sus brazos a tu alrededor

-cinco, juega con tu pelo

- seis, sus manos siempre encuentran las tuyas

-siete, es encantador cuando el realmente quiere a veces

-ocho, te ofrece muchos masajes

-nueve, baila contigo aunque se sienta como un tonto

-diez, nunca huye del amor

(N/A: a partir de ahorita nada mas voy a poner el numero para que sea mas fácil y rápido (soy floja ya lo se jojojo)

-11, es gracioso pero sabe ser serio

-12, se da cuenta que esta siendo gracioso cuando necesita ser serio

-13, es paciente cuando te tomas tu tiempo para siempre estar arreglada y duras **muchísimo **tiempo jejeje

-14, reacciona tan lindo cuando tú le pegas y en realidad duele

-15, ríe demasiado cuando esta contigo

-16, planea una cita romántica llena de sorpresas que el normalmente no haría porque el sabe que significa mucho para ti

-17, te aprecia

-18, ayuda a los demás

-19, vuela durante 5 horas en su escoba solo para verte un minuto

-20, siempre te da un beso en la mejilla cuando lo siente aunque sus amigos lo estén viendo

-21, canta aunque no pueda

-22, tiene un sentido de humor creativo.

-23, se queda mirándote

-24, Te habla sin ninguna razón

-25, se queda horas esperando en un lugar por el que sabe que pasas frecuentemente.

-26, deja de hacer tonterías, de beber, de pinteársela, de ser mujeriego y de ser inmaduro porque le importas y te ama tanto que es capaz de dejarlo todo.

Ángela se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras sentía que pulso se aceleraba y su corazón latía tan fuerte pensó que se escucharía hasta las mazmorras, finalmente esbozo una sonrisa y comento

-realmente tu madre sabe de lo que habla ehh

-si ella siempre a sido muy buena con las palabras- corroboro Lily alegre

Ambas voltearon a ver hacia el campo de Quidditch viendo como los jugadores descendían de sus escobas dando por finalizado el entrenamiento. Lily se puso de pie volteo hacia Ángela y le dijo:

-Que te parece que vamos por nuestros chicos

-Nuestros chicos??

-si bueno no me digas que me eche mi discurso en vano – Contesto con una sonrisa burlona Ángela sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón Lily vamos por nuestros chicos

En el campo de Quidditch James y Sirius observaron a dos chicas acercarse en su dirección y ambos sonrieron al reconocerlas. Ambas se acercaron Lily saludo a James con un beso y Ángela se paro en frente de Sirius con una expresión seria en la cara.

-Sirius – comenzó

-ehh si- dijo este nervioso sintiendo como sus sentidos se ponían a mil por hora

-recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste ayer-siguió ella

-Si – ¡por supuesto que la recordaba! Le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella solo había salido corriendo.

-Bueno la respuesta es si- dijo con seguridad, Sirius solo se quedo congelado pensando que era el sueño mas bonito que había tenido, solo reacciono cuando sintió unos labios encima de los suyos, y entonces se olvido de todo, solo existían el y Ángela.

James y Lily observaban a una distancia prudencial todo, James Sonrió y pregunto a Lily

-¿tu tuviste que ver algo con esto verdad?

- Porque piensas eso, Ángela siempre ha sentido algo por Sirius- Contesto con una expresión

Inocente que James no se trago para nada

-Si pero esta mañana parecía que le habían echado un hechizo confundidor encima y ahora parece que se tomo una poción de seguridad.

-Solo le di un empujoncito

-¡lo sabia¡

-me conoces demasiado bien – dijo Lily riendo

-Lily, gracias – dijo James mirándola con mucho amor

-por haber ayudado a Angie con Sirius?

-No por haberme dado la oportunidad de amarte- susurro en su oído

Lily sonrió con dulzura - no James, gracias a ti por amarme

Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a caminar hacia el lago tomados de la mano dejando a sus amigos solos para arreglar sus cosas.

**Fin**

Si lo se el final fue un poco cursi creo que hoy comí demasiados dulces jajaja, este es mi 3er one-shot y ya le estoy agarrando a esto de los fanfics ya me salen mas largos, al principio pensé que iba a ser totalmente James y Lily pero conforme desarrolle la historia metí a Ángela y Sirius y les puse un buen pedazo de historia a ellos así que perdón a los que querían leer solo sobre James y Lily.

Ahora mi spot publicitario: si les gusto mi historia tengo otras dos "El defecto de la mujer" que es un D/Hr. Y "10 diferencias entre amigo y mejor amigo" que esta centrado en Sirius Black ambos son cortitos así ke si tienen tiempo denles una pasadita.

Cuídense mucho y denle clic al botoncito de abajo aunque sea para saber si me leyeron xD.


End file.
